Nino The Psychopath
Investigator Sasha Dellwill had spent three months looking for a girl who has escaped from an asylum, where she has been sent to the well being of it. Sasha thinks she is closer to catch the girl. In a room of the police headquarters sits a beautiful woman with straight blond hair, she looked at the pictures of her now dead family, one of the photos had a man under a large television, according to the police that weighed 45 pounds; another photo had a boy who could be 6 or 7 years old,a rope tied around his neck and hanging from the balcony of the second floor, another picture had the same boy in the photo the only deference in this photo was that the boy had his chest open revealing his lungs and a heart that has been cut in two,on the face the boy's eyes have been removed. The last picture was of a girl of only 4 year old, her body cold, no scratch on her body, a note next to it that said "Now they are in a place where everyone is asleep and you can not save them. You should hate me, for I have taken everything you loved. P.S. Good Night. Nino the psychopath ". She tried not to mourn for the family she would no longer see. A quiet click of the door made the woman wipe the tears away. When the door opened, Sasha came in with a tape recorder in hand. "Now Mrs. Mattyson, I understand it is painful to think about what happened, but I have to make sure the information you have given us is corect. Now, you returned to your home after going to ensure that your sister's dog was okay?" "Yes." Sasha just looked at Mrs. Mattyson "Okay. What was it exactly that you saw when you returned?" "I saw a girl coming out of my house, she was only singing.That song, that damn song was the only thing that played in my head. We are! ." Sasha could not help but smash her fist into the wooden surface of the round table. " That Bitch is back?!" Mrs. Mattyson looked at Sasha with worried eyes. " What do you mean by, ' That Bitch is back?!'?". " The girl that did this to your family, was thought to be dead. Just last night I got a confirmation call from the people that shot her down, they said that she was shot ten times in the chest, after the first three shots were fired to inmoblelis her. This girl is known as Nino the psychopath, she alone has killer fithteen families, twenty armed man and not to mention my own brother!.". Sasha swalloed hard before continuing. " Nino's real name is Ninoshka Cruz . She was in Rosa del cielo asylum in New Mexico for trying to kill her brother's grilfriend, she told her mom that a voice had told her that the girl was going to hurt her brother. Nino was then sent to a normal hospital to be evaluated by the a psychiatrist in the hospital. He then told her family that she will be sent to a high security fasilit-" Sasha was cut off by a gun shot outside of the interrogation room.(TBC)